


dance and a tad of jealousy

by virtuesmoir



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtuesmoir/pseuds/virtuesmoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Scott and Gabi team up after seeing a certain video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dance and a tad of jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this is just a cute little story! nothing against both teams, just thought it would be cute to imagine scott being envious of guillaume. if you haven’t seen it yet, go check @guillaumecz on instagram or @tessavirtue17 and you’ll know what video i’m talking about. personally find the choreography amazing! they look cute together. (not in that way of course, i meant dancing) #TeamGadbois is apparently a thing now lol

It was a long day after practice, and it was just me at the rink. All our teammates had gone home, but I just bumped into Gabriella a few minutes ago so I’m pretty damn sure Guillaume is still floating somewhere. I wasn’t sure whether Tess had gone home yet, so I decided to wait for her until she came down, deciding I would give her a ride home tonight.

I walked down the hallway to refill my water bottle, when I heard whispers from the corner of the room. I could hear Marie-France and Patrice talking, but there was music coming from upstairs as well that their sounds were muffled. I hadn’t felt bad because technically I’m not eavesdropping, since I couldn’t hear them. At one point though, I heard the music being turned off and accidentally heard a part of their conversation.

“Oh sweet lord… Has Scott seen it?” I could hear Patrice questioning his wife.

“Hopefully not, you know how he gets…” Marie-France replied. How I get? What were they talking about?

“Gabi?” Patrice asked again.

“I don’t think so.” Marie-France shook her head, and Patrice nodded.

The music was turned on again, and the two walked away. I walked back into the rink arena as well, I was so curious as to what they were talking about, so when Gabriella suddenly appeared by my side, I nearly got a heart attack.

“Have you seen it?” She asked, clearly upset.

I shook my head. “Seen what?” I asked, clearly confused.

“Nevermind,” She said slowly as she sighed, and sat down on one of the benches.

I could see that she was very upset, and it seemed whatever upset her might upset me as well. I sat next to her, and was silent for a while. I think she seemed to enjoy the company. Soon enough, she brought out her phone from her bag and started swiping away. 

“Here.” She handed me the phone, as I thanked her and took it from her. 

She had opened up instagram, Guillaume’s to be precise, and handed me her phone.

“Open the most recent post.” She said quietly, as I nodded.

It was Tess. And Guillaume. The thumbnail was of them holding hands I assume? And seing that alone kind of upset me. There was really no context for them to be doing so, but to further fire me up, I watched the video anyway.

Gabi looked over my shoulder, watching it along with me. It was of them, dancing together. They were doing a hip hop routine. I watched it one more time before looking at Gabi with spite. I had to admit, they looked good dancing together and had performed the routine well. Nothing against Guillaume and Gabi, of course, I was just so bitter about it for no reason.

I looked at her wordlessly, sharing her whatever it was. Jealousy? Anger? Envy? I don’t know, I don’t understand why I’m feeling what I’m feeling right now. They’re just dancing together.

The only thing I was able to mutter was, “Well, that sucks.”

“I know,” Gabi slowly nodded, as I gave her phone back.

The whole video obviously put us both off, and we just sat there in silence for a while.

Soon, the two of us got up. I assumed she was to leave, but turns out we both had the same idea, which was to stroke around the rink for a while before going home.

We laughed, and took the ice together. Seperately, of course. We just stroked around the rink for a while, before eventually getting bored and tired. We had a time out at the boards, giving each other a smile.

“That felt better.” I said slowly, and she nodded.

“I agree.” She said, smiling.

“They’re up there, you know, dancing around together.” She said, stressed. Gabi was a bit younger than me, I could see why it worried her. 

“Don’t worry about that.” I replied, trying to sooth her.

“Hey, we can do that too,” I laughed, as I took her hand and started to pull her around the ice.

We goofily chased each other, jumping here and there and breaking a few dance moves of ours that were oh so horrible. We went to the boards again, exhausted.

“Now we know why they didn’t ask us to be up there with them,” She laughed, as I chuckled.

“Hey, don’t you think my moves were pretty good? I mean look at these guns!” I joked, showing her my arm muscles. She laughed, and hit me playfully.

“Oh god, Scott. What time is it already?” She asked, as I looked at my watch.

“It’s 9:30,” I said slowly. Tess and Guillaume were still dancing this late? Thank God tomorrow is a weekend, so we get two off days. 

She seemed surprised, and then upset once again.

“What’s wrong?” I asked, frowning.

“I have to wait for him. He’s my ride home,” She sighed sadly. I had a feeling she didn’t want to go home with him after a night of him dancing with another woman.

“I’ll take you. I was waiting for Tess too, but now, Guillaume can probably take her home,” I laughed, as her eyes lit up.

“Really? Thank you, Scott.” She smiled graciously. I nodded, and stepped off the ice with her.  
(Tessa)

My eyes turned stone hard as I peered through the window all the way down to the rink. Scott and Gabi were taking the ice together. At one point he even held her hand, and she played along with him and they stroked around the rink together. I was quite bothered by this, because as far as I know Scott doesn’t like taking the ice with anyone else, let alone stroking with another girl. I was brought out of my little bubble when I felt a pair of hands squeeze my shoulders, and slowly massaged it. I then remembered I had no right to be upset, considering who I was with at the time.

I turned around and gave him a tired smile.

“You ready for another round?” Guillaume asked cheekily. I laughed and nodded, getting up to dance. 

After a few more times of several different choreos, we decided to call it a night. I switched off the airplane mode on my phone, only to see that I had a text message from Scott. 

‘Tessa, Can’t take you home tonight, have errands to run. I’ll make it up to you. - Scott’

I was rather sad that he had went home without me, but I was okay with walking as well. Gadbois isn’t so far from home, anyways.

(Scott)

Before stopping at Gabi’s, we both decided to get some hot chocolate before heading back. We parked the car and talked while listening to music as well. 

Gabi turned to me and asked, “Scott, did that video bother you?”

“It bothered my ego,” I said quietly, laughing eventually. She seemed to be agreeing, as she nodded at me.

“Somehow the fact that they hadn’t mentioned anything about dancing together made me feel like I wasn’t good enough to dance with them,” She slowly admitted.

“Or that I wouldn’t have been able to catch up with them,” I said, looking down.

We sat there quietly for a while, thinking.

“As Marie-France says, we need to up our game, Scott.” She said, putting the emphasis on ‘up our game’.

“You’re right, maybe we do…” I said, agreeing with her before we burst into fits of laughter.

“Let’s enroll in a dance class!” I joked, as she looked at me surprised, and giggled along with me.

“Actually, let’s do just that.” Gabi said with wide eyes. I stared at her for a while, contemplating whether she was being serious or not. After a while, I had actually started to like the idea.

“Let’s do it.” I replied, as she stared at me with the most goofy looking face.

“Okay,” She laughed, as I revived the engine and drove away.


End file.
